Wake Me Up When September Ends
by guciroxie
Summary: The Doctor's companion left behind after a single accident. Life goes on, but she never forgets. A song fic, with an unnamed companion that doesn't exist in the canon Whovian world.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song Wake Me Up When September Ends or Doctor Who, if I did, than I would be the next companion._  
_

Also, the companion in this story is not any that has been seen in the show. It is one that I made up and has nothing to do with the Doctor's canon timeline.

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.__  
_"I never land in September. September's boring."

_Like my fathers come to pass, 7 years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends.__  
_It had been 7 years since she first started travelling with him, it had been exciting and life-threatening. A real adventure. But like all adventures, it had to end sometime.

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars__  
_At night, no matter what the weather was, she would go outside and look up, hoping to see him there. She would often bring other people and point out the stars that she had seen with him. Just to prove that it was real.

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are__  
_She closed her eyes and remembered why it ended. She remembered the incident with the Sontaran, the deep red that seeped out of her and through her clothes. She remembered how his eyes hardened as he did something that she had never seen him do before. He killed the war alien... brutally.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, Wake me up when September ends.__  
_She still went through her normal every day life, but every so often her hand drifts to her chest, where her scar refused to fade, and she still saw him dance around his TARDIS, she still felt the happiness that he always gave her with just one look.

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.__  
_She knew she was never going to forget him, and she would never stop waiting for him. Because even just waiting for him gave her hope. But then there were Sundays... then there was September, and she knew he wouldn't come. He never land in September. Not even for her.

_Ring out the bells again, like we did when Spring began. Wake me up when September ends__  
_Every time she heard a sudden noise she would hold her breath. She had raging PTSD and sudden noises would always make her think that an alien was near, and that they were coming for her. But the real issue was that she wasn't afraid. She wanted it to be true because if it was, he would come to save her, she was sure of it.

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.__  
_time moved on... children were born and they grew up. She met a man and got married, but still she waited.

_Like my fathers come to pass 20 years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends.__  
_It was 20 years since the accident that ended her adventure. She had a husband, 3 children, and a dog. Every night at 2:35 in the morning she would wake up, walk to the kitchen, and sit there in the dark with a glass of milk. One night her husband found her there and asked her what she was doing. So she told him the story of her travels in the phone box.

_Wake me up when September ends.__  
_On September 30th, 87 years after she came home to stay, she cried herself to sleep. She was alone. Her children were all grown-up and had moved away, her husband and she had had a peaceful divorce 23 years prior and had remained friends, but he was now living a few cities away, and she had gone through many dogs before she had become too old to care for them. At exactly 2:35 in the morning on October 1st, the Doctor's old companion died peacefully in her sleep, with her left hand resting over her scar.

_Wake me up when September ends.__  
_The funeral was small, just her family and a few close friends. In the middle of her eulogy, there was a strange noise and a late guest dressed in all black with a black bow tie walked in. He sat back and didn't talk. She was buried on October 7th and as her body was being lowered into the ground, her ex-husband walked up to the late-comer and told him that she always thought of that bow-tied man as her best friend, and that she never forgot, or stopped caring about him for 87 years. He looked at the ex-husband and nodded before turning and walking back to his phone box.

_Wake me up when September ends._

On September 29th, two days before she died, at 2:37 in the morning, she sat in her dark kitchen drinking her glass of milk when she heard the most beautiful sound in the universe. A bright light appeared and then faded a few times before staying and lighting up her whole house. She smiled as her kitchen door opened and in stepped her best friend. She stood and poured him a glass of milk, and they both sat at the table in silence, just staring at each other.

It was both the first and the last time that the Doctor landed in September.


End file.
